


Accept What I Do

by TheAngstQueen (AyonixAnimations)



Series: Connections AU [CAU] [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connections AU, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, I can't write Phil to save my life and I am so sorry, Love treating ao3 tags like tumblr tags, Mostly everyone else is there too but they're significantly less important sorry lol, Original AU I made with a friend, Psychological Trauma, Temporary Character Death, This was my first smp fic and I CAN TELL, This was written before the festival about the aftermath of the festival, full of mistakes and not caring, it's so bad x'D, makes sense right?, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyonixAnimations/pseuds/TheAngstQueen
Summary: When Wilbur looks at L'manberg's square he swears that there's something there that he just can't see. Something orange and wild, hot, but when he tries to focus on it the image vanishes. He finds himself staring at that spot more and more, with an image he can't comprehend reflecting into his eyes. Wilbur always pushes it away with a nervous laugh as he instead focuses on his growing nation.But the view isn't real, and everyone has to face the consequence eventually.
Series: Connections AU [CAU] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Accept What I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an original AU that I created with my friend, Okinuwe, and you will be confused if I don't explain some things.
> 
> The basics of the AU is that leaders of nations have a mental connection (haha we're so original that's the name of the AU) to their people and a physical connection to their land. Wilbur has a Conn (Connection) with L'manberg. Wilbur, being a Holder of this Conn, has the ability to allow people to respawn as long as he recognises those people as belonging to his nation and that they need a respawn.
> 
> Ultimately this drabble is not canon to the Connections AU due to a lot of conflicting events (Like the fact this happened after the festival and didn't account for the actual events) and the people aren't supposed to know Wilbur is a Holder so- yeah. It was still fun to write.
> 
> Despite that, this was not edited, I am so sick of looking at this thing, if there are any mistake whatever lol I struggle with the English language.

###### WilburSoot

"Wilbur!"

He blinks, bringing himself from his daze, looking back at Tommy as the teen runs towards him. "Yes? Did something happen?"

Tommy stops in front of him, breathing a bit hard from running but he throws on a smirk. "Other than the usual, nothing much. I just wanted to know where you went off to. Niki was looking for you and I could have sworn you were right behind me." Tommy notices his gaze travel back to where it was before. "What are you looking at?"

Wilbur can’t help but stare as the light in his eyes reflects all the wrong things. There was nothing there, or anywhere near the square, where everyone usually gathered for announcements. Everyone was at their own homes, or doing things outside the walls. So why was he so focused on it?

"Wilbur? You okay?"

At the concern in Tommy’s voice, Wilbur forcefully tears his gaze away and smiles, ruffling the younger’s hair. "I’m fine. You said Niki was looking for me yeah? Let’s go then." He walks off, purposely avoiding that spot as Tommy glances over there again before catching up.

]•=•~•=•[|Loading...|]•=•~•=•[

###### Ph1LzA has joined the server.

Grey feathered wings shoot outwards to stop the blond from losing his balance as soon as he can feel his limbs again. World hopping was always disorienting. Pretty normal when having travelled through portals, the slight ringing of the ears, skewed vision, and light nausea. It takes about a minute or so for him to be able to concentrate on where he was.

Phil looks around, taking in the wall surrounding the portal. He finds a smile on his face in amusement. It seems Wilbur was right when he told him about the petty wars the server would go through. This must have been a similar precaution. Definitely something he would do, after all, people should always keep their spawn chunks safe.

He wasn’t too concerned about the possible danger these walls kept him from. He’d escaped the 2b2t hub before, this was nothing compared to that, especially since it seemed like no one was aware of his presence yet, or they just didn’t care.

Once he’s sure he can stand without falling over he folds his wings against his back and the traveller pulls out his compass, checking his coordinates. "He never told me it wasn’t that far from the portal." Phil mumbles. "I figured I’d have to walk pretty far, glad that’s not the case." He sighs in relief, glad he wasn’t forced to fly. Despite his wings, he didn’t really like using them that way. 

Phil pulls himself out of his thoughts and begins making his way to his destination.

]•=•~•=•[|Loading...|]•=•~•=•[

###### WilburSoot

Wilbur hums softly, the tune light and slow. A simple way to pass the time and relax as he watched the sun dip low in the sky, painting it with oranges and reds. A headache, one that’s been bothering him for days makes him close his eyes against the flames of the sky, continuing to hum.

It was a distraction, and thankfully it wasn’t enough to wake Tommy, who had fallen asleep, leaning against him. Wilbur was torn between taking the kid to bed or staying for just a bit longer, it had been a long day.

So Wilbur stays, humming a familiar tune to himself as the sky turns dark and the stars become more visible.

"Wilbur."

The sudden voice makes Wilbur jump slightly. Eyes opening and glancing towards the boy at his side. Wilbur relaxes again, albeit slowly from the adrenaline still running through him, before looking towards the voice. "Eret, bloody hell you fucking scared me. What are you doing out here?"

The king stares at him, mouth pressed into a firm line. In the dark his eyes glow despite the sunglasses that constantly covered them, gaze seemingly judgemental. "I should be asking you that."

Wilbur sighs softly, suddenly feeling tired. "What do you mean? Tommy and I were just relaxing and he fell asleep while watching the sunset." At Eret’s silence, he continues, unsure why he cares to have Eret understand. "I know we should get back, I just didn’t want to wake him yet."

"That’s not what I meant."

He doesn’t want to deal with this right now. Now with the headache pressing against his eyes he just wants to go back to L’manberg and go to bed. "What did you mean then Eret?" Wil humours him despite wincing from the discomfort.

Eret motions to him. "You’re not supposed to be here, like this." His brows furrow. "You don't remember."

"Huh? Remember what?"

The king glares at him. "You just thought you could ignore the problem and forget about it huh? You're an idiot Will."

Wilbur flinches at the use of his full name, unable to get what Eret was talking about.

Tommy stirs by his side and when Wilbur looks at him he flinches at the orange reflected in his eyes. "Why did you do it? Was I just… not good enough?"

"What?! No you-" Wilbur panics, reaching out to the boy, but to his shock Tommy jerks away from him, fear in his eyes mixing with orange. "Tommy…?" He suddenly had a bad feeling building with the headache. "Did I do something?"

Eret scoffs from where he stands and Tommy stays silent. "Why don't you wake up and see for yourself?"

Wake up?

]•=•~•=•[|Loading...|]•=•~•=•[

###### Ph1LzA

The buildings in the near distance were a good sign that he was close, but he figured someone would have asked him why he was here, Dream at the very least, with him being cautious of everyone who enters.

He opens his phone as he walks, frowning slightly in confusion when he still sees no messages, globally or private to him. The only thing in it is the notification that he's joined the server. 

The blond is about to put the phone away when a sudden message pops up.

> Technoblade: Phil?  
>  Ph1LzA: Yeah, I'm here.  
>  Technoblade: What are you doing here?  
>  Ph1LzA: I heard about the election results and how everything has been getting worse from Tommy. He asked if I could come, and here I am. Do you know where he is?  
>  Technoblade: Yeah. Do you know where Manberg… or L'manberg is?  
>  Ph1LzA: Yeah I think I'm looking at it. Giant jungle tree? A bunch of buildings around it.  
>  Technoblade: Yeah I think I know where you are, I'm on my way, let me check on something first.

With that Phil turns the screen off, putting it away. As he walks down a path looking at the builds the other members of the server have made, he can't help but notice the entire nation is silent. There's no animals or people running around.

Had something happened?

]•=•~•=•[|Loading...|]•=•~•=•[

"Hey, that took a bit longer then I wanted it to, sorry."

Phil looks towards Techno, not even seeing him walk up. The younger, despite the mask covering his upper face, looked tired. There was something different about the way he spoke and held himself. Like he had seen too much. "Something’s happened."

Techno seems surprised at the statement. "What do you mean?"

Phil's concern had to be obvious in his face, even for someone as emotionally detached as Techno. "The nation is completely silent and you've seen a lot since you've been here. No one, not even the owner of the server, Dream, has contacted me. Something's wrong, it doesn't take a genius to figure out." He pauses before signing softly and making his voice gentler. "Tech, what happened?"

There's more silence before, "Nothing good."

Phil opens his mouth to question him, but he stops when Techno motions for him to follow.

They walk through the nation, the silence still putting Phil on edge, even more so now. 

"Three days ago," Techno starts, "the nation had a festival."

Phil notices a few thin trails of smoke leading into the air and his stomach sinks.

"During the festival Schlatt, who I'm sure Tommy told you was the tyrant of the nation, outed one of our spies Tubbo. He was to be publicly executed, a kid, and Schlatt wanted-" Techno cuts himself off, stopping his advance towards what seemed like the centre of the nation. 

The blond has to blink a few times to make sure it’s really, but he’s pretty sure Techno is _shaking_. He steps forward, placing a hand on his shoulder and the pinkette flinches. Now Phil was truly worried. Whatever had happened, it must have scared Techno, which… Phil doesn’t think he’s ever seen the pvp champion, practically God, afraid of anything for as long as he’s known him.

“He wanted me to do it.”

Anger is something Phil doesn’t let himself feel often, but he knows if he had been there he would have done something to Schlatt.

Techno continues before Phil can say anything about it. “I refused. Schlatt didn’t like that too much, but there wasn’t much he could do to stop me. I helped Tubbo out of the trap and Schlatt kind of brushed it off, before telling one of his minions to bring Wilbur in. He had caught him and… he revealed he knew about Conns and was using Wilbur’s against him. And Wilbur... ” He laughs a bit, but it’s soft and completely devoid of humour. “You’ll see.”

The two continue walking. Buildings turning into ruins and the ground turning grey. Eventually Techno stops and Phil takes in his surroundings.

It obviously used to be a gathering place, or maybe town square. There were small coloured, what Phil suspected had been flags before whatever happened here, scattered all over the ground. It wasn’t the colour buried within the monochrome ground, it was the visual of several vaguely shaped piles of ash.

Phil’s stomach drops when he realises what they might be. “Are those…?”

Techno doesn’t bother sugar coating it. “TNT was set off shortly after Schlatt revealed the truth. Only a few made it out.”

The blond doesn’t understand. This shouldn’t have happened like this. With a Holder they should have respawned, or just be voided. Why were they still here? “They shouldn’t be here.” It seems Techno expected that response.

‘They won’t respawn because Wilbur can’t see the truth.” Techno’s mouth forms a hard line. “Doing this broke him. He doesn’t want to accept the fact that they’re dead because he killed them.”

“Wilbur did this…?”

If Techno hadn’t stopped and the blond hadn’t looked around, Phil wasn’t sure if he could recognise the surroundings as a graveyard. Smoke still rose from some remains of buildings, ash covered the ground.

Techno wordlessly hands Phil his phone and the blond is almost afraid to look at it. Regardless he looks at the notifications Techno's scrolled to and his eyes widen.

> Jschlatt was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  Quackity was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  Punz was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  Ponk was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  Purpled was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  Skeppy was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  BadBoyHalo was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  ItsAlyssa was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  ItsFundy was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  Thunder1408 was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  Antfrost was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  GeorgeNotFound was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  Hbomb94 was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  Nihachu was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  KarlJakobs was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  Dream was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  The_Eret was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  Sapnap was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  Callahan was blown up by WilburSoot.  
>  Awesamdude was blown up by WilburSoot.

Before Phil can continue scrolling, Techno stops him, only worrying him more after he takes his phone back. “I know you care about him Phil, but I saw it happen. Wilbur’s gone insane.” 

Techno continues walking at that, clearly having a destination in mind.

Phil stays still for a moment, slightly in shock before he tries reason, catching up to Techno. “No, this has to be a reason Wilbur did this. People don’t just go insane, Wil was fine. I talked to him not that long ago.”

Techno sighs heavily, exhaustion clear in his voice as he speaks. “Schlatt knew about the Holders, and used Wilbur’s connection to L’manberg to tear him apart. We didn’t find out until near the end when he revealed it. He’s been tearing this nation down and turning the people against everyone else just to get to Wilbur. He grew unstable because of it. Wilbur may have been fine when you last spoke,” the warrior looks at him, “but a dictator can tear down a country and it’s Holder faster than you think.”

There was silence the rest of the walk before they reached a building, small, likely a house, far enough from the destruction in the middle of the nation to still be intact. Techno steps inside before stopping at the door. Phil follows behind looking at the empty room. 

“Well fuck.” Techno mutters, and Phil gives him a questioning look, making him continue. “Wilbur’s gone.”

]•=•~•=•[|Loading...|]•=•~•=•[

###### WilburSoot

Wilbur jerks awake, his breath catching in his throat as he looks around the dark room.

“So, are you going to accept this?”

This was the second time, or… was that all a dream? For the second time Wilbur is startled at Eret’s presence before he focuses on his words.

Panic ran through him, and the headache was only getting worse. Wilbur ignores the king and stumbles out of the room.

“Running away?”

Wilbur grits his teeth as he fights against the pain. “Shut up.”

Eret walks beside him, not offering help as the former president clutches at his head, almost blindly walking down the street. “You have to accept it. There’s nothing else you can do about it.”

The Holder growls turning onto Eret with a sword suddenly in his hand. Wilbur holds a sword up to him, but he doesn’t look worried at all, sporting a bored expression. “I’ve killed you before Eret, I _will_ do it again if I have to.”

“So you’re admitting that you did kill me.”

Wilbur falters, the sword falling slightly. “I-...”

Eret gives him a pitying look. “You’re running out of time. You can’t keep hiding forever.”

A searing pain flares up Wilbur’s arm, making him drop the sword with a pained gasp. He clutches his arm, slowly sinking to his knees and it spreads to the rest of his body. Tears pricked his eyes as he curled in on himself. “What- are you talking about?!”

The king seems to have lost his patience because he sighs heavily. “I’m done trying to talk to you. You’ve betrayed your people and you refuse to see it.”

“Says the traitor!” Wilbur cries, tears falling to the ground, both from the pain and the memories of his betrayal.

There’s a flash of anger on Eret’s face at the accusation. “See that’s where the similarities between you and me end, Wilbur. We may both be traitors to the people who cared about us, but at least I regretted it. I accepted what I had done to you and the others and moved past it. I tried to mend things, and I mostly have, with the others except you because you just kept pushing me away.” He leans over to grab the sword from the floor, placing it under Wilbur’s chin and forcing him to look up. “Unlike me, you’re someone who hurt all the people who you used to call family, who looked up to you as their great leader. You threw all that away and refused to trust anyone all because of Schlatt.” Wilbur flinches at the man’s name, but Eret continues. “Instead of listening to everyone who _begged_ you to reconsider, you hurt them. And now because you can’t accept what you’ve done they’re stuck without a respawn.” Eret laughs. “You know, I always knew Connections were bad news.”

Wilbur squints in confusion. “W-what? You-”

“-knew about Connections before Schlatt told us? Yes. I watched a friend of mine go through the same thing you did. The nation tore his mind apart, and he was feeling much of what you’re going through now. Connections only hurt people.” There’s a small smile. “You were actually the first one to show me that they could actually be a positive thing, but then this happened.” Eret removes the sword and throws it to the side. “This is hopeless. Do what you wish, Wilbur.” He turns and walks away.

Wilbur wants to tell him to come back, but he can’t muster the energy to push through the pain to do so. His tears haven’t stopped as he wraps his arms around himself, almost pressing his head against the ground.

A hand at his back startles him, but he doesn’t move. If it was someone who wanted to kill him he wouldn’t put up a fight anyways.

“You can’t just give up here.”

At the sound of Niki’s voice Wilbur sits up, staring at her with wide eyes. “Niki? What are you doing here?”

She gives him a soft smile, the pain lessening slightly. “Someone has to be here to make sure you don’t give in.”

Wilbur can’t help the pathetic laugh that comes from his lips. “I- I did kill everyone, didn’t I? Why would anyone want to help me?”

“Because no matter what you believe, you’re still our family.” Niki continues at the brunette’s look of disbelief. “We never stopped trying to find out how to help you, or stop your plan because we knew it would hurt you as much as it is right now. Your mind is breaking Wilbur. This,” she motions to their surroundings, all cleaned up after the festival, “isn’t reality. You did set the TNT off.”

It’s something he’s known since Eret came to talk to him the first time, he just didn’t want to accept it, but he couldn’t avoid it anymore.

Wilbur slowly stands, Niki helping him in surprise.

“What are you going to do?”

He looks at her. “Accepted what I did…”

It’s likely the wide smiles she gives him before leaving him to himself that allows him to stumble his way across the nation.

He had someone to see.

]•=•~•=•[|Loading...|]•=•~•=•[

###### Ph1LzA

“Gone? What do you mean gone?”

Techno paces, hands running through his hair, the braid having come undone long ago. “I mean that he hasn’t left this room for the past 3 days, nearly catatonic from what he’d done, and now he’s gone.”

The blond watches Techno pace for a few more seconds before speaking. “Do you know where he would have gone? Something that means a lot to him is probably the answer.”

“Well I don’t know! I joined Wilbur after he left L’manberg. I’m probably the one who knows the least about Wilbur’s quirks. I’m not good at this emotional sh-” He’s cut off by Phil putting his hands on his shoulders. He looks down at the older, shocked into silence and comes to the slow realisation that he was falling into a panic attack.

Phil gives him a small smile. “I know you’re worried Tech, but try to breathe, we won’t find Wilbur if we’re panicking.” He breathes deeply a few times, thankful that Techno copies him. They take a minute before Phil removes his hands. “Are you alright?”

Techno nods before speaking. “Yeah and you’re right.” He closes his eyes and places a hand against his chin. “Wilbur doesn’t have anything important in L’manberg itself I don’t think. The only thing I can think of other than Pogtopia itself is… Tommy…” He ends up whispering the name, but Phil hears him regardless.

“Tommy? Do you know where he is?”

Techno looks at him, expression unreadable. “Yes…” He looks like he wants to say more but ultimately decides against it, motioning for Phil to follow him as he leaves.

]•=•~•=•[|Loading...|]•=•~•=•[

Techno stops at the base of a hill, just outside Manberg. “Phil, before we go up there I have to explain something.”

The blond was confused why Techno wanted to waste time on this now when finding Wilbur was time sensitive. “Shouldn’t we-”

“Dad.”

The name shocks Phil into silence and he stares at the younger. Techno has only called him that a handful of times. The blond looks down at the phone that Techno hands him once more.

“You need to know before you see it. It wasn’t just the explosion that broke Wilbur.”

Phil, just like the first time, feels apprehensive as he unlocks it and scrolls to the section Techno wouldn’t let him see before. His breath catches when he processes the words on the screen.

> Tubbo_ was slain by jschlatt.  
>  TommyInnit was slain by WilburSoot.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, not wanting his emotions to overwhelm him yet. “Did you see it?”

“No, but I know Wilbur didn’t do it directly. He was next to me when we saw the message and he… freaked out.”

Phil breathes out. So Wilbur hadn’t struck the killing blow. That was something. If it had reached that point Phil wasn’t sure if he could forgive Wilbur, or even convince him to forgive himself. He hands the phone back to Techno before moving forward.

When they get to the top of the hill, Phil despite being determined, still stutters at the visual.

Tommy was leaned against a tree, with Tubbo leaning against him. The two teens seemed like they were just sleeping peacefully, but the blood that covered them, and the lack of rise and fall from their chests told the truth.

Phil’s eyes then travel to Wilbur, who was sitting on his knees in front of the two. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, he probably hadn’t, and had cried so much that his eyes were a bit red.

“Wil?”

The brunette flinches against the sound and looks at Phil, panic in his eyes. “Dad what- How are you here?” Before Phil can even think of a response Wilbur shakes his head. “Nevermind, you’re probably just my imagination as well.”

Techno stands to the side as Phil walks up to Wilbur, kneeling beside him. “I’m not in your head Wil, I’m actually here.”

Wilbur looks up at him for a moment before tears form in his eyes. “Oh… God I- I’m so sorry. You’ve probably seen everything I did I-” He hiccups, bringing his hands to wipe at the tears. “I fucked up. I made so many mistakes- that I can’t take back. Eret was right, I hid from what I did and I didn’t want to accept the consequences. I don’t deserve to-”

“Don’t say that.” Phil interrupts, his voice soft. He can tell Wilbur is starting to spiral and places his hands on his shoulders, grounding him. “Just breathe for a moment and listen.” Wilbur doesn't try to continue, taking shallow breaths and gradually slowing them. It was a start. “What you did was wrong, yes, but it wasn’t truly your intentions. From what I’ve heard, Schlatt manipulated you. Being a Holder is a difficult and stressful thing, he knew that and used your people against you, driving you to instability and madness. He drove you to this point when it wasn’t a choice you should have made.”

Wilbur lets out a sob. “I still made it. I _let_ Schlatt get to me. I just… I wish I could tell everyone that I was sorry. I’m sorry Dad.”

Arms wrap around the younger and Phil’s wings flare out before wrap around the two, practically protecting Wilbur from the outside world who had hurt him as much as he had. “It’s okay. You’re safe now.”

The two stay like this for a few minutes as Wilbur’s crying dies down. Phill lets go of him as he pulls his wings back and folds them.

]•=•~•=•[|Loading...|]•=•~•=•[

###### WilburSoot

Wilbur sighs softly, his breath hitching occasionally as he tries to get it under control again.

“Wilbur!”

Tommy. But that's impossible. The mentioned turn his gaze to the voice and his eyes widen.

Tommy was standing there, the biggest grin on his face alongside the rest of the people Wilbur called family. 

Niki laughs happily as they all make their way to him.. “I knew you would come back to us.” She hugs him quickly, but he’s in too much of a shock to hug back.

“I… how are you guys even here? I thought you couldn’t respawn.” Wilbur asks, confused and incredibly relieved.

“Once you accepted what you had done, we could come back.” Eret speaks up, adjusting his sunglasses with a smile. He didn’t seem anything like the version Wilbur had created in his head, he wasn’t sure why he was so against talking to him again.

Quackity nods. “There was no way we were going to leave you by yourself man.” 

“Yeah,” Tubbo agrees. “Just because you made a mistake under Schlatt’s influence didn’t mean we would blame you entirely.”

George steps forward. “But you did kill all of us without mercy! So we are kind of salty about that, but at least you wouldn’t have if you didn’t have… what was it called again Dream?”

“A Connection or Link, either really.” The blond responds. “Once they understood how it worked they knew this wasn’t your fault, but Schlatt’s.”

Sapnap nods and Wilbur sits there in silence for a few seconds before squinting. “Wait a minute, why are you guys here? You aren’t even a part of Manberg. Plus don’t you hate me?”

Dream looks offended. “We don’t hate-” He yells before cutting himself off. Despite the mask covering the upper half of his face there’s a light dust of pink on his cheeks before he crosses his arms and looks away. “Whatever.”

George laughs. “What Dream means is that you’ve grown on him.”

“Shut up George!”

Niki steps in to stop them from fighting right here and Tubbo just laughs at them.

Wilbur can’t help but chuckle at the sight. “I’m glad you guys are back.”

Suddenly Fundy steps forward, being pushed to do so by Tommy. He stares at Wilbur with guilt clear in his eyes as he looks down at his hands. “I… I never should have trusted Schlatt… He manipulated me into thinking you hated me so I… acted out. I made you think I betrayed you and you just reacted normally If I could take it back I would. I… I’m so sorry dad!” Tears form in his eyes and he closes them on the last word.

Wilbur smiles, standing up and hugging him. “It’s alright son, you’ve done nothing wrong. I didn't just do this because of you, so try not to beat yourself up too much.”

The group watches as the two hug and pull away. Before the two can fully separate Niki runs up and joins the hug, followed by the rest of them. Tommy and Phil drag Techno into the hug pile as Dream, Sapnap, and George watch from afar, amused.

As Wilbur was surrounded by the people he called family, he had a thought, just one.

Maybe things could move on for the better

**Author's Note:**

> That was the most formatting I will probably ever do in a work x-x. 
> 
> God, I cannot write Phil's character AT ALL (Or any of them really). I hate this fic compared to my others because it's so out of character, but this was written far before people were even asking Phil to be in the SMP and I had no clue who he was so- sue me. I also wrote Techno like he has emotions sometimes, because I like that.
> 
> Regardless I hope you all enjoyed, this is a series of canon and non-canon drabbles for the Connections AU, so if you are ever interested in more there will eventually be more, not only from myself but from my friend Okinuwe.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me via my Twitter [@AyonixAni](https://twitter.com/AyonixAni). I've started posting about upcoming fic ideas if you wanna know what's on the agenda next.


End file.
